


[ Creatorverse Oneshots ]

by PotatoFever



Category: CreatorVerse
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Familial Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoFever/pseuds/PotatoFever
Summary: hi this is emmie and my co-producer is void also known as VK we don't know what we're doing but totally check out @creatorverse (the official one) on tumblr the two mods they are the best!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. [ Cheesy Confessions - Void x Cheese Angst ]

“I’m gonna do it!” Void burst through the door, proud of himself, though nervous. “..Void, no.“ Scrub protested as Void strutted over to the kitchen. “Void, yes.“ Lillie rolled her eyes, scrolling on her phone. “Here we go again..“

“I have a confession to make.“ Void sat on the counter, sighing. He crouched down, looking into its eyes. “I think you’re pretty neat, haha!“ A faint tint of blush strung onto his face. “Well, more than neat, actually...“ Void folded his hands together, averting eye contact. “I..really really like you.“ In the background, you could faintly hear Scrub facepalming. Void gave a cheeky grin, looking down at the table from time to time. “I...i think I love you.“ His face got warmer and warmer by the minute. “D-do you...love me too? “

They stared into each other’s eyes for a longing time before Void  _ gasped _ . “Y..you...w-what?“ Void teared up in the corners of his eyes, his breath quickening. “A-after all I’ve done for you?! You repay me like..l-like  _ this _ ?!“ Void’s shoulders stiffened up, jumping off the counter. “ T-then, how do you feel about  _ this _ ?!“ He quickly opened the fridge, grabbed all the spare cheese, and stuffed them in his mouth, and swallowing. “ _ D-doesn’t your heart just break?! _ “

Pokeyno walked into the kitchen, chewing on the block of cheddar cheese. “Wow.“ Void blinked, just staring at the wall. Griffin sighed, standing up. “This is why we can’t have nice things.“


	2. [ Foggy Windows - Olivercest Fluff ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver x Oliver's Reflection

The “Pasta Peeps” group walked into Olive Garden, starting to order from their table. Oliver twirled around, then meeting eyes with themselves. More specifically, they found their reflection in a glass window.

“Why didn’t any of you guys tell me I was this gorgeous??“ Void rolled his eyes, looking at the menu.  “Nobody thinks you’re pretty, hotshot-“

Oliver ignored his comment, squishing their face on the window as the steam from Cipher’s tea fogging up the clearness of the windows. “I’m so pretty, though..-!“ Oliver stopped squishing their face on the glass, pulling their cheek away and giving their reflection a little smooch.

“..miss, may we take your order now?“ Oliver reached out of her daze, looking strangely at Pokeyno, who was taking their orders, before realizing everyone was now staring at her. “ ..oh. Um. Pasta? “

Scrub facepalmed, Emmie letting out a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this mean she made out with the glass after??  
> \- emmie


	3. [ Free Real Estate - Scrub x Oliver Angst ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrub x Oliver, in which Oliver dies.

The dragon roared at the walls, blasting Oliver to the wall. Scrub ran over in a panic, trying to find an aid kit. “O-ohhh no. Oh my gosh-“

Oliver coughed out purple-tinted blood, motioning Scrub to lean down closer. “I-i gotta - hRk! - T-tell you something.“ They leaned down, waiting. “..it’s free real estate-“ Oliver pulled down on their hoodie strings to drag them down into a  _ s m o o c h _ before letting go, their limbs dropping.

Though Scrub didn’t have any mouth, he pulled away and covered...where it should’ve been, quickly.

“O..oh- O-oh no...“ Scrub gripped Oliver’s hands, tearing up quickly. 

After a few hours of roaring, weird Void seducing, Adori splattering paint everywhere, and befriending, the group walked over to the two, Lillie still not looking up from her phone. “C’mon, let’s go.“ The others gasped in shock, as Lillie continued to type on her phone. “..Guys?? ..oh.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D:  
> \- emmie  
> ez ez  
> \- void


	4. [ A Dream - Voidcest ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void x VK, in which void..dates his creator?? whatever smh

Void was sitting next to VK. They both equally loved each other to the core of their very hearts. VK got on one knee, opened a small felt-laced box, and opened it. “Can we get married?” Void didn’t hesitate, rejecting his offer immediately. VK, angered, made out with Void out of guilt. With a few minutes to spare, they started attacking forcefully, a heated argument going on for hours, commencing to them making out again.

Then Cinder opened the door.

She blinked, fire bursting out of her hands, the flames heading towards them both and-

“VOID!”

Void then was rudely awakened by Griffin, who was shaking him by the shoulders. “What the fuck?!” Griffin gave Void a quick slap on the forehead before answering, “You were talking in your sleep, and it was freaking me out! I wouldn’t mind this normally, but you went on for at least 30 minutes, and you were overheating! What the hell were you dreaming about-?!” Void breathes in and out, not knowing what to say. Glancing around the room, he saw the open window, jumping out of it in a lightning flash.

Griffin yelped, rushing towards the window and flying out, shifting his gaze around the city before spotting Void lying in front of the YO MAMA residence. Griffin shook Void by the shoulders yet again before slapping him on the side. “OW!”

“Oh, so you’re alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BHAHAH - emmie, taking at least 69% credit  
> I hate this - from void, nice. If any artists read this, you better draw this or perish, perish, fuc you auto correct, don’t mess with me cause i’m a gansterrrr i’m evil lie saruk im the best rapper er, bitch i love uuu i’m your cigar i’m late for dinar.


End file.
